herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Guan Yinping
This is Guan Yinping, a daughter of Guan Yu, The God of War. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Fa_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Sarah_Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) Render_kitana2opia.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Isabella_20.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Rey_(2).JPG|Rey (Star Wars) Tinkerbell_the_Tinker_Fairy.png|Tinkerbell Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Tricia_Takanawa.png|Tricia Takanawa (Family Guy) Mai_shiranui_98.jpg|thumb|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Lilo_Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Nakoruru-kofxiv.jpg|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) BEaCZWKCEAAXhls.jpeg|Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Bloom5.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) Helga.png|Helga (Ape Escape) Vidia_the_Fast_Flying_Fairy.png|Vidia (Disney Fairies) Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Pocahontas01.jpg|Pocahontas ElenaOfAlvalor.png|Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) Shanti.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book series) Moana_Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Moana) Minnie_Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Tifa-lockheart-final-fantasy-series-669919.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Hermione-granger.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li (Magic School Bus) Render Dragon Ball Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) Mavis Dracula image .png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania series) Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) Stars - Kasumi.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Cassie 2015.png|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers Turbo and In Space) Zelda SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Teen titans judas contract raven transparent by 13josh16-dazhfs0.png|Raven (DC Comics) Kagura-China-Girl-kagura-chan-gintama-18171904-494-352.jpg|Kagura (Gintama) Fire-and-Ice-Teegra-breaks-into-a-run.-We-cherish-these-moments.png|Princess Teegra (Fire and Ice) Xena.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) Crystal.png|Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) Karnisss as the Mockingjay.jpeg|Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games trilogy) Ladybug Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Barbie 3.png|Barbie (Toy Story) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) Marina Sinbad.jpg|Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Maria (The Book of Life).png.png|Maria Posada (The Book of Life) Mary Jane smiles 4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Kairi KHII.png|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Princess Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) The House Of The Dead 4 Kate Green (2).jpg|Kate Green (The House of the Dead series) Tohka.png|Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live) Kumiko.jpg|Kumiko (The Karate Kid series) Melody sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Enchanted Giselle 2.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) In Rio 2.png|Jewel (Rio) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Lisa (Zathura).jpg|Lisa (Zathura) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Wonder-movie-olivia.png|Via Pullman (Wonder) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) 575A5EC4-B1F7-41AB-A666-5EAFF902B081.png|Mona (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) Courtney Babcock.png|Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) Wish-bear-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-26.7.jpg|Wish Bear (Care Bears) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Kiki.jpg|Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Merliah Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale series) Peach.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Category:Blog posts